Time Machine ga Nakutatte
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: First fic in this fandom, komplikasi dengan Dee Kyou!/ "Mitchan, jangan ngambek..."/"Jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti ada yang marah..."/"SEIJUROUCCCHI! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG ANAK ORANG!"/BRAAK!/.../"Kita ada di zaman kaa-chan dan tou-chan SMA...?"/"HEEEEEHHH?"/Warning: yaoi. KiKuro slight AoKaga dan slight slight lainnya...
1. Chapter 1 Just Intro

Lala: Yoosh! READERS! Kembali bersama saya disini. Kali ini saya bersama DEE KYOU!

Dee: _Ciao,_ Dee _desu_. Dan kenalin uke Dee tersayang, Kyou… Kyou _hime-chii_, diliatin readers tuh. Kasih salamnya.

Kyou: Bodo amat! *ngelengos*

Dee: Yaah… _tsunhime_ nya kumat…

Lala: Aaaww~~ mereka emang _sweet couple forever _selain MidoTaka, ya…

Kyou: Gu-gue bukan _couple _si sinting ini! *blush*

Dee: Ufufufu… _hontou_? *deketin Kyou*

Kyou: Pergi lu sana! *nendang Dee*

Lala: Jah… mereka malah pacaran. Ekhem ekhem! eniweiiiz… ini collab kita yang kedua. Dan saya yang ngetik. Karena saya yang ngetik, maka apdetnya banter sebulan sekali… *plok*

Dee: Eeeeeeeeekkhh!? Sebulan sekali!? Lama amat… Lala-_chan _pemalas…

Kyou: Lu gak nyadar diri?!

Lala: Tau! Mawas diri! Okedeh, sekadar info, kami (baca: DeeLalaKyou) akan muncul sebagai tokoh-figuran-yang-sering-muncul. Oke, saya juga masih bingung dengan maksud tokoh-figuran-yang-sering-muncul ini…

Kyou: Tokoh figuran!? Elu berdua tokoh paling sok eksis di fic ini!

Dee: Tapi di fic ini rasa sayang Dee ke Kyou tetep sama loh… kita juga sering mesra-mesraan… kayak gini… *meluk Kyou*

Kyou: Lepasin gue! Bodoh! Lepasin! *gelagapan panik, merah padam, jitakin Dee*

Lala: Udah udah! Jangan pacaran mulu! Aah… mereka mengacangiku… yasudah, kita mulai ficnya, readers! Cekidot!

**Time Machine ga Nakutate**

**By LalaNur Aprilia & Dee Kyou**

**Pair: … apaan aja, ya? *plok***

**Disclaimer: Kalo Kurobasu jadi punya kita bertiga, dijamin isinya kalo gak GORE, pasti YAOI. Intinya, fic ini hanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang keceh badhai *alaynyakumat***

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, M-preg lewat dikit, ketidak setaraan gender (?), OC, penggunaan bahasa Indonesia yang seenak jidat, de el el de ka ka.**

**(note: Disini, Kise dan Kuroko sudah menikah. Jadi Kise manggil Kuroko dengan sebutan 'Tetsuyacchi' dan Kuroko manggil Kise dengan sebutan 'Ryouta-**_**kun**_**')**

**Don't like, don't read and please no flame.**

**Nge-flame? Barbell melayang (lhaaah)**

~~oo00oo~~

Aah… sebuah pagi yang tenang. Burung berkicau, angin yang sejuk, sinar matahari masih malu-malu untuk menunjukan cahayanya, ditambah suasana sepi yang mendukung—

"DENGAN MENANTANG ANGIIIIIIN… KITA AKAN MENJADI KUAAAT! _BOY'S AND GIRL'S BE AMBITIOUS_!"

… kacrut. Siapa itu yang teriak-teriak?

Setelah kita telusuri, rupanya suara itu datang dari rumah mungil berpagar bambu. Suara~~ suling gendang bambu~~ (laguapaitu?)

Ekhem. lupakan yang barusan.

-kita ulang adegannya—

Setelah kita telusuri, rupanya suara itu datang dari rumah mungil berpagar bambu dan bernomor 117 [1] bercat biru terang. Agak nge-jreng? Biarin. Yang penting hepi :p *plaak*

Siapa yang berteriak? Oh, rupanya seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue _dan bertubuh _oh-so-sexy _yang rupanya sedang—MANDI!

Ya ampun, apa dia tak pernah diajarkan agar jangan bernyanyi di kamar mandi?

Rupanya, suara nyanyian **indah **nya itu membuat seorang gadis kecil setinggi dada orang dewasa itu mendengus kesal. Ia keluar kamarnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar hingga menjeblak terbuka dan menunjukan pemandangan 'indah' di dalamnya.

"KYAAA! KENAPA DI BUKAA! MAAFKAN AKU, KYOU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SUCI LAGIII! MITCHANSUDAH MELIHAT TUBUHKUUU!" jerit pemuda itu histeris sambil mewek membuat perempatan jalan muncul di wajah datar gadis kecil tersebut.

"Jangan-pernah-teriak-di-kamar-mandi-atau-kau-akan -mendapat-neraka!" ucap gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu penuh penekanan.

"Eh? Ritsu tidak teriak Mitchan, Ritsu nyanyi…" ucap pemuda bernama Kise Ritsuka itu polos.

TWITCH. Sekali lagi, perempatan muncul di dahi gadis yang dipanggil 'mitchan' itu.

"Kau, makhluk bodoh! Kalau kau bukan KAKAKku, aku akan MENENDANGmu hingga MENTAL ke lautan Pasifik!" caci gadis kecil itu.

"Mitchan, anak gadis tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu!" tegur sang kakak.

"Cih! Persetan dengan itu!" ucap gadis berambut pirang tadi sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi yang masih menjeblak terbuka.

"Eh? Tunggu! Mitchan… tutup pintunyaa~~ heii~~ Mitsuo~~"

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah adegan teriak-teriak itu, pemuda manis tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya (dan adiknya)

Pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah kamar berukuran sedang dengan sebuah kasur di sisi kanan kamar, sebuah meja belajar di sudut kamar, dan sebuah lemari baju berjarak beberapa meter dari kasur. Di meja belajar, terlihat adiknya sedang menggunakan laptop. Gadis kecil berparas 'tampan' bernama Kise Mitsuo itu melirik kearah kakaknya sebentar, lalu berbalik ke laptopnya. "Cepat ganti baju. Aku tak akan melihat."

Ritsu nyengir polos melihat sikap adiknya. "Kalau mau lihat juga gak apa-apa kok Mitchan." Kata Ritsu sambil nyengir.

Mitsuo bangkit sambil membawa laptopnya. Sebelum keluar kamar, ia menendang kakaknya hingga masuk kedalam lemari, lalu pergi seolah tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Huweee…! Mitchan jahaaat!" rengek Ritsu.

Setelah itu, Ritsu mengganti pakaiannya dengan tenang, sedangkan Mitsuo asyik mendengarkan musik dari laptopnya sambil membaca sesuatu (sepertinya komik atau cerita horror online) Baru sesaat ia merasakan ketenangan, kakaknya muncul di ruang tamu dan asyik memainkan ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat Mitsuo jengkel. Setelah berhasil menyuruh (baca: mengusir) kakaknya ke kamar mereka, Mitsuo kembali membaca dengan damai.

… sayangnya, saat ini menurut ramalan Oha-asa, Aries ada di peringkat paling bawah. Jadi, sial lah nasib gadis kecil yang memiliki paras separuh manis separuh tampan itu.

"Curang-_ssu_! Aominecchi curang, _ssu_!"

"Berisik! Gue laper… ooi! Tetsu!"

O'ow… rupanya ayahnya membawa seseorang yang bisa membuat Mitsuo naik darah (jika kakaknya tak dihitung)

"Apa, sih Aomine-_kun_? Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Malu dengan tetangga." Sosok pemuda manis bertampang datar muncul dari dapur. Yep. Dialah Kuroko—maaf. Yang benar adalah Kise Tetsuya~~ hehe…

"Tetsuuuuuu~~ aku lapar… boleh aku makan disini?" tanya pemuda tinggi berambut biru gelap dan bertubuh dakian *dilempar*

SYUUUUUUT~~ TAK!

Yak, STRIKE! Sebuah penggaris besi menancap di dinding sebelah Aomine. Disinyalir pelakunya adalah sosok bertubuh mungil berambut pirang cerah dan mengeluarkan aura _yandere_. Ia melangkah kearah dinding dan melepaskan penggaris besi yang menancap disana dan mengacungkannya didepan wajah Aomine. [2]

"Oy, Daki-_ojiisan_! Sedang apa kau disini?! Mau merusak kedamaian orang!?" ucap Mitsuo dengan kasar.

"Mitchan. Bicaralah yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua." Tegas Tetsuya yang adalah 'ibu'nya. Mitsuo yang tidak berani membantah ibunya hanya mendengus.

"Ne, ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Oh, ada paman Dai rupanya. Apa kabar?" Ritsu turun dari tangga dan langsung membungkuk member salam pada Aomine. Melihat Ritsu, Aomine langsung melompat kearah Ritsu bermaksud memelknya tapi Kise—kita panggil Ryouta saja—sudah menjauhkan putranya dari jangkauan serigala mesum bernama Aomine Daiki. *DeeLala dijitak pake Ring Basket*

"Aominecchi mesum! Sudah punya Kagamicchi tapi masih nyosor ke anak orang! Dasar mesum!" sembur Ryouta. Padahal begitu malam pertama, Ryouta duluan yang mengajak Tetsuya untuk—baik, baik… jangan arahkan _Ignite Pass _itu kearahku… kita lanjutkan saja narasinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Aomine-_kun_ lapar, kan? Kau makan siang disini saja." kata Kuroko masih setia dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Terimakasih Tetsuu~~~" kata Aomine sambil melompat hendak memeluk tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Tapi sang mantan bayangannya itu sudah menghilang dengan _misdirection_nya hingga Aomine harus membentur tembok membuat Ryouta dan Mitsuo tertawa.

~~oo00oo~~

Akhirnya, waktu makan siang tiba. Seperti biasanya, suasana selalu ribut disini ditambah kehadiran Aomine membuat suasana kian ribut. Mitsuo, Aomine, dan Ryouta juga saling bertengkar (pelakunya tentu saja Aomine) membuat Tetsuya harus mengeluarkan aura _yandere_nya membuat Ryouta dan Aomine bungkam. Mitsuo hanya mendecih ria.

Oh, ya. Apakah author sudah bilang kalau sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya yang ketiga? Ohoho… *plaaak*

"Aominecchi! Jangan ambil makananku, _ssu_!"

"Ah, berisik kau Ryouta!"

Yak, pertengkaran dimulai lagi. Beruntung Tetsuya menyita sementara penggaris besi milik Mitsuo.

"Ne… Paman Dai, _tou-san_…"

"Apa Ritsu?/Ritsuka?" tanya Aomine dan Ryouta berbarengan.

"Jangan teriak-teriak… nanti ada yang…"

BRAK!

Suara pintu didobrak terbuka dan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Seolah mengenal langkah itu, Aomine dan Ryouta langsung pucat.

Siapakah pemilik langkah itu?

**~~~TBC~~~**

~~kamus kecil~~

[1]: Gabungan nomor punggung Kise dan Kuroko :3 Gak kreatif? Bodo amat! Yang penting yupi :p *dilempar ke sumur terdekat*

(Mitsu: Sumur terdekat kan sumur Sadako, La? ==")

(Lala: APAAA?! 0A0)

[2]: Ini beneran lho. Author sering ngelempar penggaris besi di kelas =w=

~~daftar OC~~

Nama: Kise Ritsuka

Umur: 16 tahun

Tanggal lahir: 11 Oktober

Warna rambut: Biru

Warna mata: Amber

Sifat: Lugu, polos, agak-agak mesum, agak-agak _yandere_.

Tentang: Pemuda 'manis' yang ceria dan populer di sekolah. Banyak orang yang suka padanya, tapi dia sudah pacaran dengan seseorang yang pendiam dan biasa saja. sangat _overprotective _pada adiknya.

Nama: Kise Mitsuo

Umur: 10 tahun

Tanggal lahir: 19 April

Warna rambut: Pirang

Warna mata: Biru

Sifat: _Yandere, tsundere, _egois.

Tentang: Satu-satunya perempuan di kelas B SD Teikou karena tidak lulus ujian masuk kelas A (kelas anak perempuan), korban _bullying _di sekolah, sangat sayang pada kakaknya namun tak bisa jujur. Gak suka dianggap lemah.

~~Banyolan author~~

(nggak ada. Dee Kyou lagi berantem. Jadi, langsung minta review aja ya~~ _jaa matta_~~)

p.s: Awas ya **Shaun-the-Rabbit**! Tanggung jawab karena membuat KiKuro _addict_ saya kian parah! *hunusin penggaris* #plok


	2. Chapter 2 Masalah datang!

**Time Machine ga Nakutate**

**By LalaNur Aprilia & Dee Kyou**

**Pair: … apaan aja, ya? *plok***

**Disclaimer: Kalo Kurobasu jadi punya kita bertiga, dijamin isinya kalo gak GORE, pasti YAOI. Intinya, fic ini hanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang keceh badhai *alaynyakumat***

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, M-preg lewat dikit, ketidak setaraan gender (?), OC, penggunaan bahasa Indonesia yang seenak jidat, de el el de ka.**

**Don't like, don't read and please no flame.**

**Nge-flame? Barbell melayang! *lhaah***

~~oo00oo~~

… jangan melihatku seperti itu! Author emang males untuk nulis ulang judulnya!

Iya iya! Seenggaknya ada yang di sunting, kan?! Jangan ngeliatin! Gue tau gue cakep! *eh* *plok*

Oke oke, daripada buang-buang durasi, mending langsung cabuut~~

~~oo00oo~~

Suara langkah kaki itu kian dekat… makin dekat… dan makin dekat… terlihatlah sebuah bayangan tegap dan terkesan mengerikan… perlahan-lahan makin dekat… makin dekaaat…

.

.

.

.

Ini fic horror? Bukaan! Author terlalu penakut untuk itu…

Sosok berambut merah darah dan beriris _heterochromatic _muncul sambil membawa sebilah gunting. Disebelahnya, anak laki-laki beriris _heterochromatic _dan bersurai cokelat tanah muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Kyooooooouu!" Ritsu yang mengenal sosok itu langsung menerjang hendak memeluk orang itu dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan manis dari laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu.

"Hiks… Kyou, _Hidoii_…" Ritsu mewek. Mitsuo malah ngakak. Walah. Dasar adek durhaka (Dee: Sadar diri dong Lala-_chan_!)

Kita bertolak dari pasangan mesra ini (Kyou: Sapa yang mesra?!) dan menuju pada AkaAoKiKuro *nahlho*

"Kalian berisik sekali Daiki, Ryouta. Kalian ingin merasakan guntingku yang baru diasah rupanya…" ucap Akashi dengan nada membunuhnya. Sedangkan Ryouta dan Aomine? Hanya bisa menelan ludah masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, Sei-_kun_, kasihan mereka baru datang tadi." Kata Tetsuya membela Ryouta dan Aomine membuat Ryouta menangis dan memeluknya erat. Akashi hanya mendengus. Kenapa dipanggil Sei-_kun_? Karena Akashi sudah berkeluarga dengan Furi—ralat Akashi Kouki dan memiliki anak bernama Akashi Kyou. Yup. Kyou adalah kekasih Ritsu~~ ehe…

"Paman Sei dan Kyou mau makan disini? _Kaa-san _masak banyak lho…" tawar Ritsu dan disambut anggukan dan ucapan 'boleh' oleh Akashi.

~~oo00oo~~

Selama makan siang, Aomine dan Mitsuo masih berperang dingin. Ritsu yang duduk disebelah mereka sudah melerai dan malah diberi lemparan sumpit oleh adik 'tercinta'nya itu. (Lala: Tanganku mengkhianati otakku =A=)

Tapi sepertinya sesuatu terjadi…

Setelah selesai makan siang, Kise mengajak Ritsu dan Mitsuo untuk main basket. Akashi, Aomine, Kyou dan Tetsuya ikut, tentu saja.

… dan entah sejak kapan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Awalnya, Akashi hanya tak sengaja mengecup leher Ritsu.

…

Tunggu…

Mari kita ulang adegannya.

Saat itu, mereka sampai di lapangan basket. Kise, Aomine, dan Mitsuo kembali bertempur. Akashi menjauh dari mereka, tapi sepertinya Akashi ditabrak Aomine dan—

CHU

Skakmat! Sebuah kecupan melayang ke leher Ritsu.

Hening

Semua membatu

Mitsuo yang pertama sadar langsung menarik Ritsu menjauh dan melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Akashi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bocah! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, kau tetap melakukannya, cebol!"

TWITCH

Hinaan Mitsuo padanya membuat Akashi habis sabar. Ia langsung melemparkan guntingnya kearah Mitsuo dan Mitsuo tetap diam tak bergeming.

"MITSUO-_CHAN_!"

Ritsu langsung mendorong tubuh Mitsuo dan gantinya, lengannya yang terkena lemparan gunting. Mata Mitsuo membelalak. Nyaris saja ia melayangkan pukulannya di wajah Akashi, tapi—

BRAAAK!

"Brak?" semua langsung menoleh kearah Ritsu. Dan terlihatlah Ritsu dengan tanah didepannya sudah retak. Ia mencabut gunting dari lengannya dan jelas mengucurkan darah banyak seperti itu.

"_Iikagenishirou, omaetachi_!" ucap Ritsu penuh amarah. Ia mengenggam gunting Akashi hingga patah membuat semua orang mundur menjauhinya.

"KALIAN SEMUA, DUDUK DISANA!" teriak Ritsu gusar sambil menunjuk bangku taman tak jauh dari mereka. Semua menurut dan duduk dengan manis. Ritsu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Akashi.

"Paman Sei, biarpun hanya bercanda, melempar gunting itu berbahaya! Jangan pernah kau lakukan lagi!" omel Ritsu tak peduli bahwa orang dihadapannya ini adalah ayah dari kekasihnya dan juga orang yang paling ditakuti se-Teikou. Akashi hanya diam mendengus dan Ritsu sukses menghentakan kakinya ke tanah hingga retak. Akashi hanya mampu mengangguk. Ritsu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Mitsuo. "Mitsuo-_chan_!"

"_Nande_?" tanya Mitsuo dengan nada bosan.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan! Kamu anak perempuan! Kalau sampai wajahmu terluka bagaimana?!"

"Cih. Aku bisa jaga diri, tuh!"

Mendengar itu, Ritsu menyeringai. Ia ambil salah satu pisau lipat milik Kyou. Ia mendorong tubuh Mitsuo hingga jatuh dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" tanya Ritsu sambil menyentuhkan pisaunya ke leher Mitsuo. Mitsuo hanya menatap Ritsu dengan tatapan seolah ia tak takut. Ritsu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin lalu mulai menggoreskan pisau ke wajahnya.

Reflex, Mitsuo menendang perut Ritsu tapi dengan lihai Ritsu menahan kakinya. Ritsu makin menyeringai

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Ritsu sambil menyusupkan tangannya dibaju Mitsuo. Semua langsung panik dan berusaha mencegah, tapi Ritsu memberi mereka tatapan tajam hingga semua takut mendekat.

Mitsuo langsung meninju Ritsu sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi Ritsu tetap tak bergeming. Ia hanya memegang pipinya dan mendecih pelan.

"Huh. Ternyata kau takut." Ritsu makin mendekati wajah sang adik dan membelai pipinya.

"I-ini gawat… gaya bicara Ritsu mulai berubah ssu!" ucap Kise panik.

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Akashi.

"Kalau dia sudah berubah gaya bicaranya, dia gak bakal berhenti sampai puas ngehukum kita…" jawab Tetsuya dan Kyou berbarengan.

Berbagai perlawanan sudah dilakukan Mitsuo, tapi Ritsu tetap tak bergeming. Ritsu mengarahkan mulut ke leher Mitsuo dan memberi _kissmark _di lehernya. Kyou yang mulai merasa perlakuan kekasihnya itu sudah keterlaluan berusaha menjauhkan Ritsu dari Mitsuo, tapi Ritsu menepis tangannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan, Mitsuo langsung mencengkram kerah baju Ritsu dan membantingnya hingga Ritsu terpelanting ke pohon. Ritsu menatap dingin kearah Mitsuo dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Mitsuo.

"Air mata… senjata utama perempuan…"

"Hah?" Mitsuo mengerjap bingung.

"Ini." Ritsu tetap menghapus air mata Mitsuo. "Kau nangis."

Mitsuo melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu langsung berlari menjauh.

Ryouta dan Tetsuya membantu Ritsu berdiri dan mengecek apa ada yang terluka. Semuanya terdiam setelah itu.

"Seharusnya kau tau kalau dia tak mau dianggap lemah, Ritsu." Ryouta membuka suara. Ritsu menatap ayahnya dan mendengus.

"Tapi dia harus sadar dia anak perempuan, dan Ritsu kakaknya… harusnya dia percaya kalau Ritsu akan menjaganya…" keluh Ritsu pelan. Tetsuya menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Ritsu, kau ingat pohon didepan rumah yang tumbang tiba-tiba?"

"Eh? Pohon yang sudah tua itu?" tanya Ritsu. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Itu bukan karena pohonnya sudah tua, tapi Micchan setiap malam terbangun dan berlatih menendang pohon itu sendirian."

Ucapan Tetsuya membuat Ritsu terbelalak tak percaya. "Kenapa dia lakukan itu? Kan ada Ritsu…?"

"Harusnya kau sadar, dia sudah dewasa dan tak mau merepotkanmu apalagi membuatmu terluka. Karena itu dia bertekad untuk jadi kuat agar bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri." Kata Kyou yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ucapan Tetsuya dan Kyou membuatnya terdiam. Dalam hati, Ritsu membenarkan ucapan Kyou. Mitsuo sudah dewasa, dan Ritsu harus percaya padanya.

"Uukh…"

Suara lenguhan kesakitan dari Tetsuya membuat Ritsu terbangun dari lamunannya. Ryouta langsung menghampiri Tetsuya yang nampak sangat kesakitan itu.

"_Kaa-san, kaa-san _kenapa?" tanya Ritsu,

"Se-sepertinya… ukh… a-aku akan melahirkan… ukh…" gumam Tetsuya lirih. Kyou langsung menyuruh Ritsu menyusul Mitsuo dan mengajaknya ke rumah sakit sedangkan Ryouta mencari taksi untuk ke rumah sakit.

Ritsu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya dengan meng_copy _lari Aomine. Ia langsung mendobrak pintu rumah dan menjelaskan pada Mitsuo kalau Tetsuya akan melahirkan.

Ritsu dan Mitsuo langsung keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Saat itu, mereka melewati lubang bekas pohon itu tumbang. Sinar ungu menyinari lubang itu dan membuat Ritsu dan Mitsuo masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kurokocchi~~ ayo kita pulang ssu~~"

"Kau tidak usah datang kesini setiap hari Kise-_kun_… kita jadi bahan pembicaraan teman setimku…"

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Kurokocchi setiap hari, ssu…"

Kuroko dan Kise, 16 tahun, pemain basket, anggota Miracle Generation. Begitulah orang-orang mengenali mereka. Mereka menjalani hubungan khusus beberapa bulan lalu ini.

Yep. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang mesra.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, namun mendadak seseorang memeluk Kise dari belakang. Rupanya seorang anak berambut biru lembut dan beriris _amber _yang memeluk Kise erat-erat.

"Huweee…! Akhirnya Ritsu bisa menemukanmu!"

"He-hei! Siapa kau?! Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?!"

"Uuh… jahaat… kita kan sudah sering mandi dan tidur bersama… masa kau tidak ingat siapa aku?"

Ucapan orang itu membuat Kuroko naik darah. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kise dan anak itu. Kise ingin mengejarnya, sayangnya Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection_nya untuk kabur.

Kise menatap anak itu kesal.

"Hei, kau itu siapa? Kenapa kau seenaknya memelukku?"

"Heeh… jangan bilang kau lupa padaku… itu tidak lucu… _tou-san_…"

Kise mengerjap beberapa kali. _Tou-san_? Apa-apaan anak ini?

"K-kau itu sebenarnya siapa?!"

Sementara itu, Kuroko berjalan dengan gusar. Ia tak percaya Kise main-main dibelakangnya.

Ia mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Ia menoleh kekiri. Tak ada. Ke kanan, tak ada. Ke depan, ia menemukan sosok anak perempuan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Merasa kasihan, Kuroko mendekatinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kuroko. Anak itu menatap Kuroko dan langsung memeluknya.

"Huweee! _Kaa-chan_!"

Kuroko mengerjap dan langsung mendorong anak itu.

"Tunggu, _kaa-chan_? Kau siapa?"

"Eeeh? Kok _kaa-chan _kaget begitu? Ah! _Kaa-chan _baik-baik saja? Gimana adik?"

"A-adik? Tunggu, kau siapa? Aku bukan _kaa-chan_mu."

Sementara itu, ditempat yang jauh namun bersamaan…

"_Aree_? Aku Ritsu/Mitsuo. Anak _tou-san/kaa-chan_."

Dan, setelah itu meski ditempat berbeda namun di waktu yang sama, terdengar suara…

"EEEEEEEH?!"

**To be continued**

**Time Machine ga Nakutatte behind the scene!**

**-take 5**

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Ritsu sambil menyusupkan tangannya di baju Mitsuo.

"HUASYIIM!"

Sutradara: CUT! Lala! Jangan bersin!

Lala: *lepas wig* Sniiff… maaf… tadi aku pulang ujan-ujanan…

Sutradara: Boong! Tadi nggak ujan!

Lala: Berisik! _Kamikorosu_! *nyerang sutradara*

Sutradara: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-mana nyasar fandom pulak… ._.-

Langsung bales repiyu~~

**Alicia. Usagi**

Maaf aja kalau gak suka… aku sukanya ini 'w' Ini udah apdet~~

**Shaun-the-Rabbit**

Wkwkwk. Iya, dong~~ Lala~~ *plok*

Ini udah apdet~~ maaf lama…

**Calico Neko**

AoKaga? Punya… Cuma belom muncul… maaf belom bisa masukin AkaFuri. Cuma _mention _doang. Nanti juga bakalan ada :) so, tunggu terus ya~~

**Winter Aoi Sakura**

Makasih~~

Ini udah apdet~ maaf lama or jelek…

**Dee Kyou**

Noh, apdetnya. Mangap lama… :v

**NisapikoRii**

Saya mau meluruskan… disini saya ma temen saya yang jadi OCnya. Jadi…

Saya: Mitsuo, perempuan, 10 tahun. Umur asli saya 12.

Dee: Ritsuka, laki-laki, 16 tahun, umur asli gk dikasih tau.

Kyou: Akashi Kyou, laki-laki, 14 tahun, umur asli juga gak tau.

Ini udah apdet~ maaf lama~


End file.
